


大雕萌妹罗曼史 番外三

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	大雕萌妹罗曼史 番外三

赫海 《大雕萌妹罗曼史》 番外二 Just For One Night  
大雕萌妹罗曼史

CP：赫海 

HE 沙雕预警 咸湿预警 灌肠预警 PWP预警 好多奇怪的预警

就是沙雕脑洞段子

 

女装大佬赫 X 初出茅庐小警察海

一直都有的一个沙雕脑洞，终于写了。

虽然女装大佬是小盒但是确实是赫海不是海赫，我发誓。

轻松脑洞，无虐超甜，十五章以内完结，番外有车

（非常柴的肉）

（但是还是一如既往的变态）

 

番外三 银子和意大利吊灯

 

话说李赫宰终于把小警察骗到手了，啊不对，追到手了。

因为李赫宰的房子离李东海上班的地方也就十来分钟的车程，很快在他的耳边风中李东海就申请从宿舍搬出来，住到他那里去了。

但值班的时候李东海还是要住在宿舍的，这种时候李总只能用工作来麻痹自己寂寞的心灵。

 

开玩笑就是男朋友住在家里他也很寂寞好吧！

 

他的男朋友什么都好，盘靓条顺会来事儿——好像也不是。

但是他们的性生活遇到了非常大的问题，这个很直接。

 

和李赫宰以前男女朋友都交往过不太一样，李东海压根没有正儿八经谈过恋爱。

而勉强称得上交往经历的初恋——不提也罢。

然后就是和初恋半斤八两的李赫宰了。

 

李赫宰为了自己小兄弟的夜生活做了许多努力。

首先他知道李东海可能还没有这方面的意识，决定要在日常生活中给他一些暗示。

他决定借一些参考书籍影片来影响李东海的潜意识。

他从金希澈那里借来了不少参考教材，金希澈还邀友情赠送了他之前几乎脱销的几个漫画连载的已经出版的全套漫画。

他本着先审阅（便宜一下自己）再拿去给男朋友看的原则随手拿起了一本——

结果发现被马赛克了三分之一画面，一脸迷之液体衬托下已经完全沉溺情欲的痴女表情的，可不就是李银子本人吗。

他这会儿开始埋怨他哥怎么就能这么了解他，把他的脸画得这么细致这么逼真。

 

李赫宰只好放下这本换了个系列再拿一本。

是穿着旗袍被按在小巷里后入得浑身湿透的李银子。

 

......

再换一本好了，哥，我再给你个机会你把握一下不要轻易失去我。

是被小警察抱起来以火车便当的姿势操弄得翻白眼的李银子。

 

哥你真的失去我了。

李赫宰想。

你才见李东海几次就把他的脸画得那么清楚啊！

 

当天晚上李东海洗完澡捂着屁股出来的时候李赫宰居然没有贴上来耍流氓。

而是自己穿得十分厚实地睡在沙发上，腿夹得比他还紧。

不应该啊，李东海想，李赫宰这是受什么刺激了。

 

李赫宰在梦里好不容易压倒了小警察，把小警察的上衣拔下来，这就要准备开动了，没想到小警察露出一个变态的笑容按住他，给他衬衣西裤全扒下来，换上女装，给他画了个比黑色硬卡纸剪  
出来还刚正不阿的眉毛，大红嘴唇，然后架着他狠狠地意大利吊灯了。

他从小警察扭曲狰狞的笑容中惊醒，看到的是自己家空荡荡的大客厅，小警察早就出门上班去了，还不忘给自己盖了毯子。

 

毯子被他醒得比他更早的小兄弟撑起一个小帐篷，掀开之后撑着睡裤正热情地一起向他问好。

李赫宰伸手从沙发缝里掏出昨天被他扔在一边的漫画想再找找灵感。

一打开是被按在浴室墙上艹干得神志不清，对话框里全是骚话的李银子。

 

我是真的要拉黑我哥了，李赫宰看了一眼被吓得萎了一多半的小银子。

这个真的很影响健康生活啊！

 

好在他哥给的不只是漫画，还有些别的参考资料。

他哥表示为了画出最漂亮的人体，自己可谓是博览群片，有阵子看完交女朋友都有心理阴影了。

“生怕女朋友裙子脱下来比我都大。”他哥一边推眼镜一边紧张地说，似乎还是心有余悸的模样。

 

“可是哥，这句话不是用来形容我的吗？”李赫宰偏着头一派天真地看着他哥。

“不要脸的话可以捐出来，我下本连载缺一个穿女装的军官。”

“哥你能放过女装的我吗？”

“你能说服金钟云穿旗袍吗？或者崔始源穿超短裙也行。”

 

李赫宰准备好纸巾点开了他哥强推的一部教育电影。

恩，两位男主身材确实是很好，能看出来他哥喜欢肩膀宽阔的肌肉男了。

可惜两位都这个身材，对于他和李东海而言没有代入感。

不行，虽然脸蛋也很英俊但是没有小警察好看，这个真的不行。

挑挑拣拣老半天，李赫宰还是觉得不满意，拍拍屁股起来给他的小警察准备爱的午餐了。

 

为爱人洗手做羹汤是他以前没想过的。

但是跟小警察在一起之后，因为小警察的工作性质常常是三餐不固定的，李赫宰不得不抽空给李东海送饭。

在这个为爱奉献的过程中李赫宰越发觉得两个人经营的爱情可真是美妙啊他愿意一辈子给这么好看的男朋友做饭。

前提是男朋友真好看。

 

久而久之警察厅的同事都知道李东海有个漂亮女朋友了，女朋友的亲哥哥有时候也来送饭，还长得特别帅。

这是什么齐人之福！

 

唯一知道真相的只有丁正元，但他实际上并不是特别想知道真相。

 

今天来送饭的是银子。

这阵子首尔越来越冷了，银子带着贝雷帽穿着长风衣，细跟麂皮过膝靴，今天的长发是今年流行的微卷亚麻浅棕色，耳钉和手包上的配饰相呼应，一看就知道是精心打理自己的女孩。

 

李东海明显很喜欢他今天的装扮，连连夸赞他好看。

李银子捂着嘴笑，直说东海哥哥喜欢就好了。

 

李东海已经值了两个早班，按道理他要轮休半天，下午和晚上他都不用来上班。

李银子非要他陪他去逛街看电影吃饭，李东海受不住他轻声细语的撒娇，答应了。

 

经历过无数次尝试失败之后李赫宰决定洗洗干净为爱做零了。

没办法，直男就是这么难讨好。

既然他对自己的八块腹肌没什么兴趣，那只能牺牲屁股了。

被小警察上就上吧，但是第一次必须得是意大利吊灯，真男人就要说到做到。

两个人的晚餐在西餐厅，这家店的煎小羊排很有名气，李赫宰早早定好包厢，生怕哪里又冒出来个李东海的前任打扰他们约会。

 

何曾想餐厅的当班经理是李赫宰前女友。

接待他们的时候前女友就已经觉得有些奇怪了，李赫宰认出前女友之后一直躲躲闪闪。

没想到因为李赫宰躲闪的风骚走位，前女友一个不小心没站稳，摔了。

一摔不要紧，李赫宰的假发被勾住，掉了。

 

那会儿三个人正走到餐厅中段，正是用餐人数渐渐多起来的时候，李赫宰的假发如果还没有吸引全部的目光的话。

前女友拿起假发站起来指着还带着发网跟李东海手挽手的李赫宰疯狂大笑，差不多就让李赫宰的老脸都丢尽了。

 

好在前女友没笑多久意识到自己还在工作，连忙护着李赫宰领进包厢了。

“我记得我们是和平分手的对吧，你说我们不合适，你找到了更合适的我们分手的对吧。”

李赫宰黑着一张脸，说话的语气恨不得把人刮下两层皮。

“我很抱歉。”前女友主动上前帮他带好假发。

“有用吗你觉得？”李赫宰也不好对女生真的发火，“一会儿我怎么出去，你们餐厅有后门吗？”

“真的很抱歉，我真的不是故意的。”

 

李东海看见人家漂亮姑娘都要被李赫宰给说哭了，连忙出来打圆场：“没事没事，一会儿从后门走吧。”

前女友看了两眼李东海。

刚让印象不错的前任丢了人，结果发现前任的现任巨好看完全是自己的菜怎么办？

“怎么，你还想挖我墙角？”李赫宰脸黑得马上就能办板报了。

 

小羊排确实挺好吃的。

不过两个人都吃得很不是滋味，原本浪漫的晚餐一句骚话没有，两个人一口一口吃肉，谁也不知道该怎么开口。

 

李东海想安慰李赫宰，也不是大事嘛。

到底跟现男友约会遇到前女友不算大事。

还是前女友认出了女装状态的他不是大事。

还是前女友把他假发拽下来还嘲笑他不是大事......

 

......我还是吃肉吧。

 

李赫宰恨呐。

他恨自己怎么就运气不好来了前女友工作的餐厅。

但他必须打起精神来，接下来李东海又要值夜班了，不抓紧今晚他可又要守小半个月空房了。

打起精神来！李银子！加油！

 

用餐结束后前女友，哦不对，当班经理过来送他们从后门离开。

后门在一条小巷旁，灯光昏暗，他们要走到大马路上还要走一会儿。

两个人从后门一出来，相视一笑。

 

“我觉得我们像偷偷谈恋爱的艺人。”

李东海先开口：“像那种，偷偷约会怕被拍到，只能从后门离开的爱豆。”

 

“那我猜我们应该是一个组合的，很帅气的爱豆。”

 

“那粉丝知道你穿女装跟我约会这件事吗？”李东海笑。

“.......而且我们两个还出了小分队，”李赫宰决定无视小警察的挑逗，“后来日久生情。”

“你看，在这种没有人的巷子里，多好啊......”

“好什么？”

“当然是方便接吻和做坏事啊！ ”李银子一个用力把李东海拉住，靠在电线杆上，拉着小警察的手放在自己的臀上。

 

“哥哥想不想跟我做坏事，更过分的都可以哦！ ”李东海没有反应。

“把我按在墙边，把短裙掀起来就有惊喜哦！ ”李赫宰继续加码，李东海皱了皱眉头。

“我的意思是，这里有监控。”李东海伸手指了指另一边的方向。

 

李赫宰一晚上丢了两回人了。

一回生二回熟，不对，事不过三，他觉得其实也没什么。

反正重头戏不能输就是了。

 

其实李东海跟李赫宰刚刚在巷子里折腾了半天，有点儿反应了。

一回来就被李赫宰按在玄关的地方吻得缠绵，只能夹住腿，生怕李赫宰发现异常。

“所以偶像艺人一路青梅竹马到最后修成正果，躲着谈恋爱还是要回家再亲热是吗。”

“巷子里掀开裙子还不够，回家要怎么玩呢？”这带颜色的话说得这么流利一点儿也不像平日里的小警察。

 

他只是突然想通了。

他爱李赫宰，爱人之间有更亲密的接触再正常不过了，哪怕是有些未知的东西让他觉得担忧和恐惧也没关系，他愿意相信李赫宰。

他的小兄弟今晚憋得不行，他必须要给小兄弟谋福利了。

 

没想到李赫宰眨眨眼。

“你说的对，”李赫宰低头从自己的链条包里翻出来手机，“我给希澈哥打个电话，他下一部连载有题材了！ ”

 

我都要脱裤子了你跟我谈漫画？？？？

 

李东海一生气，把李赫宰的手机抢过来，塞进包里，把包往旁边一扔。

李银子没搞懂小警察怎么突然就生气了，紧接着就被人抱起来抵在墙上，李东海真的用类似火车便当的动作把他抱起来了。

“......哥哥你好急啊......”李银子先是一愣，随即恢复笑容在李东海唇上轻啄一口，“哥哥就不能让人家准备一下啊？”  
“恩，不准备了，直接来吧！ ”

 

什么？直接来？？？

李银子吓得花容失色，连忙从李东海身上跳下来： “你别冲动！ ”

“你到底做不做？你这段时间天天在我身上蹭来蹭去的不就是为了这个吗？”

“你快点儿我赶时间，早点做完早点休息我明天还要上班呢！ ”

 

李银子被李东海这幅不要脸不要命的气势彻底镇住了。

他差点儿就真的被骗了。

 

“不是这样的，”李银子还是护住了自己的小屁股，“直接这样来不行的，要有准备工作。”

“什么工作？”

就知道他什么都不会！还这么理直气壮！

“来，哥哥，跟我来浴室，我帮你！ ”

 

李银子脱下外套，内衬和短裙。

李东海都吓蒙了。

李银子里面居然穿着半透明的黑色薄纱内衣......蕾丝内裤......还有吊带袜。

只可惜李银子的小兄弟不太合时宜地从内裤一边探出头，热情的想要跟李东海打招呼。

“你能脱了吗。”你这样让我觉得自己是个变态。

李赫宰二话不说把上半截脱了。

“你能脱完吗？”

“所以哥哥要看我全裸吗？早说嘛！ ”说完就要去解胯边的带子。

“算了算了算了，穿着吧穿着吧！ ”能遮一点是一点，李东海安慰自己。

 

结果李赫宰仗着李东海没有经验——帮李东海灌肠了，甚至顺手还帮李东海修了修毛。

“这是准备工作的吗？”李赫宰拿出早就准备好的刮刀的时候李东海有些害怕。

“当然，”李赫宰笑，“你放心，相信我就行了，觉得没问题的，我怎么会骗你呢！ ”

 

好在李东海一开始就有自己什么都不会干脆全交给李赫宰的觉悟。

后来醒悟之后是怎么收拾李赫宰的那就是另一回事了。

李赫宰穿着蕾丝内裤和吊带袜，把李东海抱到洗手池边上坐好。

小东海已经激动地涨红了，李赫宰奖励了再次见面一样可爱的小东海一个吻。

李东海吓得又要夹紧大腿，被李赫宰拦住，“你放心，都说了我不会骗你的啊！ ”

他将李东海的腿抬得再高些，李东海不得不手撑在背后的台面上向后仰保持平衡。

露出了真的是第一次跟李赫宰见面，洗得干干净净的后穴了。

李赫宰的吻从小东海的顶端一路向下，路过饱满的囊袋时故意用力吸吮，换来李东海一声尖叫，紧接着吻就落在了后穴，一点儿也没客气。

 

第一次就这么刺激显然是李东海没想到的，他还想夹紧腿，但因为姿势的问题没办法用力。

李赫宰见他羞得腿根都在抖，也就放过他了。

刚刚做清理的时候就已经做好了润滑，为此还被疯狂挣扎的李东海踹了好几脚。

李赫宰站起身，扶着自己早就没办法被片薄薄的蕾丝兜住的欲望缓慢而坚定地深入后穴。

 

李赫宰的准备工作做得还算充分，但这个尺寸的欲望跟刚刚的四根手指比还是有些吃力。

但李东海也没急，咬着嘴唇等待着李赫宰的下一步动作。

既然决定相信他，当然是要真的相信他的。

等李东海觉得后穴边缘已经能感觉到李赫宰耻毛的轻微刺痛感时，李赫宰终于完成了第一次深入。

从今天开始我的小赫宰终于不用守活寡了！感谢神！

李赫宰激动完了发现，惨了，没带套。

 

“不是的，东海，我家浴室真没有！我忘了准备了！”

李东海拼尽全力给了他一巴掌，不过他这会儿是真的没力了，还不如说是用力摸了他左脸一下。

“你连沙发靠垫底下都有润滑，你跟我说你家里没有套？”

“是真的没有！亲爱的 ! ”

但是这会儿退出来也不行，李东海只能由着他去了。

一开始李赫宰没敢有大动作，只是慢慢动着腰，调整角度，抽动的幅度很小，也很缓慢。

这个动作对于没什么经验的小警察来说好像有点难度太高了，哪怕小警察柔韧性是真的好，也紧皱着眉头忍痛。

但是这个动作也真的挺紧的，李赫宰觉得再夹会儿他可就真的不行了。

 

慢慢的抽动的速度越来越快，李东海从胸口开始蔓出了一片红晕，一直到脸颊。

眉头此刻还是皱着的，可嘴里已经不是吸气的声音了，而是随着李赫宰顶弄的动作溢出些似有若无的轻哼。

浴室里回荡着肉拍肉的清脆响声，而穴口处润滑剂被搅出的白沫在动作中还伴随着暧昧的水泽声。

李赫宰辛勤奋斗中好像听见李东海张嘴像说话，连忙慢下动作来俯身到李东海脸边：“宝贝儿，你想说什么？恩？”

 

“屁股......太冷了......换个地方行吗？”

 

好吧，其实他一开始也没指望李东海能开窍。

李赫宰根本没打算拔出来，，就着相连的动作李东海抱起来，李东海一紧张夹住李赫宰的腰。

“东海哥哥就这么喜欢火车便当吗？”

李东海一回头看见镜子里的两人，自己后穴含着李赫宰此时显得有些狰狞的欲望，自己夹着李赫宰的腰的时候腿蹭到的不明物体居然是李赫宰没来得及脱下的蕾丝内裤和吊带袜的系带。

好在刚刚把他假发摘了，不然更变态。

李东海被自己的变态给刺激到了，夹得更紧了。

 

李赫宰被这一夹刺激得连喘几口粗气，抱起李东海就准备往卧室走。

可也就是这几步，因为李东海完全失去了除了李赫宰以外的支撑点，他把李赫宰抱得更紧，李赫宰进得也更深。

等李赫宰抱着李东海终于走到床边的时候，李东海连眼白都快要要翻出来，唾液顺着流到了喉结处。

“哦对了......我想起来。”李赫宰俯下身轻轻把李东海放在床上，还就着这个动作又深又狠地顶了两下。

李东海还没来得及开口说什么，就被这两下顶得差点背过气去。

 

“亲爱的我们来试试意大利吊灯吧！ ”

李东海就算是清醒的时候也不太清楚李赫宰这些花招，更何况现在已经连呼吸都控制不好的时候。

李赫宰起身，站在床边，他的床宽大但不算太高，他掐着李东海的腰一站起来，李东海就只剩肩膀还能在床上着陆了，整个上半身都悬空向后仰，手里什么东西都抓不住，也没力气撑起来，只  
能在床单上胡乱挣扎着。

 

李赫宰一点儿也没打算放过他，他等太久了，又被夹得临近高潮，冲刺又快又用力。

还夹在他腰侧的两条腿早就抖得一点儿力气也没有了，刚刚在浴室被充分照顾的前端此时硬的贴在肚皮上，在李赫宰几个角度刚刚好的用力冲刺下一股一股往外喷出精液，弄得小腹一片狼藉。

在这样的刺激下李东海几乎已经完全失去意识，射精的同时后穴有节律地收缩，李赫宰也终于忍不住射在了高热得几乎要融化他的甬道深处。

 

躺在床上眯着眼睛眼角还挂着泪的李东海也没力气声讨这个男人不带套还内射这件事了。

他抬起手臂捂住脸，眼泪依旧不受控制地往外涌，身体也还处在随便一碰就抖动个不停的阶段。

李赫宰撤出稍微软下来的阴茎，带出些白浊，同穴口处早已被搅成白沫的润滑剂混在一起，狼狈的淫糜。

他扑倒在李东海身上，送上一个劫后余生一般用力的吻，手还在胸前的红樱来回揉弄，逗得李东海一阵瑟缩，还没缓过来。

 

意大利吊灯总算是圆满达成了。

李赫宰躺在李东海身边，手上动作一点儿没停，这里摸摸那里揉揉。

 

缓一会儿再试试卧室的落地窗吧，听说站立式的背入很爽的。

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
